Jericho
Jericho is a BLU Sniper Freak created by Jillian189. The partner of Kenshin, Jericho is a conspiracy theorist who often makes seemingly outlandish explanations for the crimes they investigate. His theme is Ghostbusters from the titular 1984 film Ghostbusters. Biography Jericho was born in the Lakeside region (koth_lakeside_final). From childhood, Jericho was fascinated with mysteries and the supernatural, and thought himself to be an aspiring ghost hunter. His family being worshipers of the Sun god, Sol, only helped fuel this desire. One day, Jericho was visited in a dream by the Moon god Mani, who told him that he was now one of his favored. Mani explained that Jericho's curiosity and love for the supernatural attracted the god's attention, and they endeared him so much that Mani decided to give him his blessing. When Jericho woke up, he found that he had gained heightened ESP senses, limited psychic powers, and the ability to control lunar energy. He also found a tattoo in the shape of the moon on his back. Realizing that Mani's visit actually did happen, Jericho was excited at the prospect of becoming a "supernatural vigilante" for real. Some months after his visit with Mani, Jericho started wandering around, looking for supernatural threats. He ended up moving to the Kong King region (koth_king), where a scuffle with a minor yet vengeful spirit caught the attention of the KKPD (Kong King Police Department). Jericho's success in defeating said spirit led to his recruitment, yet his naivety put him as a "student" for Kenshin, a veteran police detective. Although Jericho didn't get along with Kenshin at first, they became an unstoppable team. Together, they confronted the darkness affecting Kong King and worked to make things a little brighter, one criminal at a time. Appearance and Personality Jericho is a BLU Sniper wearing the Chronomancer and Your Worst Nightmare (colored Team Spirit). Jericho is an energetic and impressionable rookie who believes that everything is the result of supernatural forces at work. If someone died, he'll most likely try to explain that he was killed by a demon rather than an actual criminal. Or if there's a robbery, it's probably because the stolen items are instruments in resurrecting an eldritch abomination. Jericho loves mysteries and because of his spiritual background, he is very skilled in matters involving the supernatural. While most times he is proven wrong in a typical criminal case, Jericho can spot a supernatural culprit from a mile away. He sees his job as a detective as a chance to encounter real supernatural threats, and approaches each case with zeal. Jericho shares a love-hate relationship with Kenshin, his "mentor" and superior. While he sometimes looks to him for guidance, he also feels that Kenshin needs to lighten up a little. At his worst, Jericho thinks Kenshin has a large stick up his ass, figuratively speaking. Powers and Abilities * Lunar manipulation -- Like his patron god Mani, Jericho has the power to manipulate moon energy in any way he wishes. His strength and power depends on the phases of the Moon. ** Lunar blasts -- Jericho fires offensive streams of pure lunar energy. Depending on the moon's phases, they can either cause severe burns or knock people out. ** Lunar barriers -- Jericho creates protective force-fields out of lunar energy. He can either do a large one to protect a big number of people, or a small one for self-protection. * Hydrokinesis -- Jericho has the power to manipulate water and liquids in all forms. His skill level is at the "water-bending" stage due to being a demigod as opposed to someone like Mani. * Spiritual awareness -- Jericho can sense the presence of supernatural beings such as spirits and demons. * Heat sensitivity -- Jericho can sense anything that is associated with the Sun god, Sol. He will start to sweat when nearby, but will feel as if he was being cooked alive when right next to anything touched by Sol. * Immortality -- Jericho was given the gift of immortality by Mani, allowing him to stay eternally young as he ages, and shrug off most attacks and injuries as if they're nothing. * Telepathy -- Jericho can read the minds of anyone within the area. * Telekinesis -- Jericho can manipulate the environment around him with just his mind. Faults and Weaknesses * Jericho's moon-based powers depend on the current phase of the Moon. During the waxing and waning phases, his powers are weakened enough to allow him take on a human and low-level Freak at best. * While he is immortal, Jericho can still die by being affected by special curses and death-based magics. * Jericho's water-based abilities can be countered by someone wielding fire-based powers, as they are opposing elements. * Jericho's telepathy allows him to read only up to two people at a time. Likewise, his telekinetic abilities limits him to only manipulating inanimate objects. * Jericho's thirst for mysteries and desire to fight supernatural threats can bite him in the butt, as he might encounter dangers that even he or his partner Kenshin can't fight successfully. * If he tries anything beyond his natural limits with his psychic powers, Jericho will get either a headache or a nosebleed. Trivia * Jericho's personality and behavior was inspired by the character Agent Mulder from The X-Files. Agent Mulder was known for being a conspiracy theorist and a believer in the supernatural. * Jericho was also probably inspired by the character Naoko Yanagisawa from the manga Cardcaptor Sakura, who shares similar interests in ghost and supernatural stories. Category:Snipers Category:BLU Team Category:Magicians Category:Freaks made by Jillian189 Category:Lawful Good Beings